


Pool

by bean17



Series: 3am ramblings [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean17/pseuds/bean17
Summary: Pool as in the game, not the massive indoor ponds.
Series: 3am ramblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954942





	Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I’ve never actually played pool... but that’s beside the point.

I want you to teach me pool. To lean over the table in my short shorts and feel your hand rest on my thigh as you steady my aim. To entwine my fingers in your hair as our mouths collide. To feel the rough green felt underneath me as I look up into your face. So full of love and a burning desire, for me. And likewise for me to you. I want to feel my head go fuzzy and at some point forget about the game and only focus on your skin on mine. To see the look in your eyes when your head moves lower, your little smile when you see how much of an impact you have on me. _puck_. I look up to see the winning ball fly into the pocket and your face inches from mine. Our breathing is deep and quick and in time with each other. In synch. In harmony. In love.


End file.
